1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new class of substituted 2,6-dinitrobenzenamines. More particularly, this invention relates to substituted 2,6-dinitrobenzenamines having a chlorine atom in the 3-position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art Barlow, U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,377 (Apr. 13, 1976), discloses and claims a group of 4-cyano- or 4-trifluoromethyl-2,6-dinitrodiphenylamine derivatives alleged to be toxic to a wide variety of insect and other invertebrate pests. In addition, this patent alleges the compounds and compositions disclosed therein are also useful in the control of fungal pests of plants.